1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio electronics, particularly to improved radio transceivers combining infrared (IR) and radio-frequency (RF) communication and signal detection techniques.
2. Description of the Background Art
In conventional radio systems, data signals are modulated for communication by transceivers over allocated RF signal bands. Conventional radio systems, however, do not easily provide signal transmission or reception over IR frequencies. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved radio system, and particularly, related signal detection subsystems, whereby both RF and IR signals may be communicated.